


Coupling

by Trekgloria



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria
Summary: Ross and Demelza share a night of loving and passion





	Coupling

Coupling 

Demelza stirred from a dreamless sleep, something had awaken her, still drowsy she realized it was Ross cupping her breast. Though his attentions to her body would eventually stimulate her to join with him again, Demelza waited, enjoying how he'd continue to tease her for another round of loving. Knowing when this attention failed to excite her, Ross would advance his assault. Anticipating what he'd do next, she felt him move his body more tightly along the curve of hers. By then, his cock would press against her bottom. The sense of it, large and hard on her was a promise of what was to come. Still, Demelza waited, for when this tactic failed, she knew Ross would offer her kisses and even gentle bites at the nape of her neck. That feeling as he nibbled along her neck sent goose bumps down her whole body. This sort of play, Ross softly assaulting her with his hands, his cock, and finally mouth never failed to awaken Demelza from even the deepest sleep and arouse a desire for him. Now well satisfied by his attentions, Demelza wiggled, pushed back against his cock indicating she was ready, rolled over to face him, and pressed her body along his, both naked, as the night began with loving.  
Waking from the wind beating the shutter, Ross realized he craved another round of loving before rising this morning. If he allowed Demelza to sleep till the first blush of sunrise, she'd make promises of later, go from the bed, and begin her day, leaving him still wanting. But the sun was still several hours from rising and Ross was determined to take her again.

Teasing, knowing well how to kindle her desire, Ross slipped his hand under Demelza's arm as she slept and tenderly massaged her breast. While Ross could tell this attention always roused her from sleep, Demelza required far more inducement before responding in kind. This was an oft repeated ritual for Ross, awaking from a deep sleep, his cock hard and desiring to take her again, but needing to entice her consent. Still Ross enjoyed this playful attention as much as Demelza. To further whet her desire, Ross would press his cock against her buttocks and he'd feel her stiffen slightly, then push gently against him. Finally, Ross placed his lips on the back of her neck, nuzzling her there, kissing and even nipping her. As his lips nibbled along her neck Ross could feel goose bumps move down her whole body, as she would slightly shiver from his lips on her skin. Once Ross offered her this attention, he'd feel her grinding against his cock. Only then Ross knew would she allow him to take her. A game they played where Ross must offer the call to her body and Demelza when suitably tempted, presenting herself in response. Such play between them was as essential as the act of loving. Tonight's earlier encounter had been swift and intense. Ross had spent the day on deciding how to proceed in the mine. He much preferred to actually work below ground with the men, using physical labor to still the unease for the venture. But each month required an accounting of the work and decisions for the future, all which left him full of demons and a need to purge them. For these challenges Ross needed to physically surmount his fears and worries.

When supper was cleared away, Ross called to Demelza to put the children to bed and go up with him. Though Demelza begged to finish more chores, Ross insisted and they went up early. Ross needed Demelza tonight and in anticipating of taking her, he was already hard before they went up the stairs. Only through their joining could he find peace tonight. As Demelza put the children down, Ross removed his clothes quickly and was waiting for her. When she turned, Demelza laughed and remarked he would catch a chill. But as soon as Demelza removed her clothes, before she even hung them on the pegs, Ross was at her. Taking her face in his hands, Ross kissed her long and deep. Holding her naked body against his, Ross felt her respond as she leaned into his body his hard cock against her belly. Quickly Ross lifted her on to the bed and pulled the sheet over them. Eager to mount her, but desiring to enjoy her body, Ross took one nipple in his mouth and sucked till he heard Demelza moan and call for him to enter her. Ross rolled between her legs, reaching for her hips, raised them and placed his cock at the entrance of her sheath. Ross smiled, this pause before entering her never failed to excite him, to know she would be joined to him and that he possessed her entirely. Slowly Ross begin to slide his cock inside her, listening for the gasps she gave, until she moaned as he pressed the head against her womb. Her slight body always amazed Ross at how she could accommodate him entirely and never complain. That feeling of her wet walls enveloping his cock firmly even now, after having born two children, she felt as tight as the first time he'd taken her. Pausing for a moment to enjoy the way her walls squeezed him, Ross whispered her name.

When Ross called for her to go up to bed early, Demelza smiled knowing what he had in mind. Though there were plenty of chores to do this evening and she asked to stay and finish them, in truth it was just teasing banter as she wanted him as well. Returning from putting Jeremy down, Demelza saw him standing there naked and laughed. As soon as she removed her clothes Ross clasped her in his arms and kissed her. Demelza knew this would be a brief, but no less satisfying encounter for them both. When Ross was hard before even reaching the bed, Demelza knew he would seek to mount her quickly. However, Demelza knew no matter how ready he was, Ross always ensured she was well satisfied before he allowed his own pleasure. His desire to enter her might be intense, but once he filled her, Ross was willing to bring her to her own release before his.   
Demelza's desire for him never waned, and almost as soon as Ross took her nipple, she was ready for him to enter her. As he pulled her hips to meet his cock, she took a deep breath. Still now, each time he entered her, Demelza took delight in how it felt to be filled by him. That moment when he entered her, knowing that Ross desired her and would find his pleasure with her allowed Demelza to believe that he did love her and was content. As they joined, Demelza could sense how Ross ached until his cock pressed against her womb. In that moment, she felt rather than heard Ross moan. To ensure he was well and truly part of her, Demelza squeezed her sheath to hold him tight and then heard him call her name. This moment defined for Demelza their completeness together.

Slowly at first, he withdrew, almost leaving her sheath completely, but thrust his cock hard in her again. These slow strokes, ensured Demelza felt his cock completely fill her, and then the sensation of almost leaving produced an ache that she could only manage by pushing hard with each thrust as he plunged his cock back inside her. Gradually, the need for him to increase the intensity burned and Demelza quickened her response, thrusting against him as he entered her, and squeezing the walls of her sheath as he withdrew. Her desire was as passionate as his, and her need for release quickly rose. Suddenly, Demelza realized she was near her own pleasure, and pulled him tight to her, kissing him. Then begging Ross to please, please, at this moment she knew not what she wanted from him, just for that unbridling of this mounting desire and the resulting feeling of bliss. Wrapping her legs tight around his buttocks, Demelza moaned and felt her walls throb bringing that glorious sensation of pleasure.

Feeling Demelza's contractions on his cock, Ross allowed himself to surrender to his desires. As his seed rose and left his cock, Ross groaned and murmured her name with each spasm. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her eyes, that had the foresight of the seeress Kasandra able to peer beyond the earthly lands and into his soul; then her cheeks where her salty tears, enough to flood Hendrawna Beach, fell because of him; her nose like the ancient hog Ol' Daniel who found the truffles under the oak tree each year, she knew before the child needed changing or the bread was about to burn; then her ears, sharp as Garricks, rushing to pick up the child as the first mewing billowed; and finally her lips, healing with a kiss, tasting for what was lacking, and expounding with a philosophy few could fathom.

Each time Ross took Demelza he knew complete contentment, all other worries and fears evaporated like the fog burned away by the morning sun. Warmth spread from his groin across his whole body. Cradled in her arms and possessing her completely, Ross understood his purpose. That so often he would forgo the pleasure of joining with her confounded him during these moments. And yet, too often Ross did ignore her, even when he saw her changing from frock to nightgown, or worse when she would reach for him and find he'd already turned away. Exhaustion was how he explained his frequent abstinences to her and himself. And yet, exhaustion never kept him from work. No, it was the demons that tasked and perplexed him which reined his desire. Constant attendants which never left him, like an ancient Greek chorus in a tragedy, they whispered to him incessantly. Ross feared that giving his voice to their words would somehow empower them. Born of regret, loss, and trepidation Ross could only silence these when Demelza gave herself to him, as a balm to his pain.

Life was far from easy, no matter the income, though in fact, other than providing more work for more men, increased money seemed to have little impact on the day to day running of the estate, and certainly had little impact on life within the house. It was only his prosperity that improved living for others. But that obligation for his tenants and those with little of their own was a deep weal upon his mind at all times. Others could see his battle scar, but only he knew of this wound.   
Though too often, Ross failed to reach for her, instead allowing those fears to feed a blood poison that sapped his spirit. Ross smiled to think that Doctor Choake would prescribe bloodletting and Dwight fresh air, sunlight, and a tincture of herbs for his complaint. But Ross knew none of those treatments could soothe his ailment. Bloodletting would, but only through a fight perhaps or a tincture of juniper berries distilled into a cheap gin might provide temporary relief. But the former being impracticable and the latter not to his palate, instead Ross sought the only release that could quiet the cacophony blasting in his mind tonight, joining with Demelza.

Their first encounter this night dissipated some of the destructive energy, but Ross was still agitated. Only by taking her again, knowing he possessed her entirely could ease his feeling of aggravation that came from his worries. That time spent holding Demelza in his arms, feeling how she responded to his every caress could still his mind and relax his body. When she rolled to face him, put her lips on his and kissed him deep and long he knew she was ready. Taking his time with this coupling, Ross would release his demons as he brought Demelza's pleasure.

Slowly Ross kissed her, then journeyed from her mouth to her breasts. Off limits while Demelza nursed the child, once weaned, they became his again. Holding the breast against his mouth, he would then lick the nipple, dragging his tongue over it slowly, till he heard her call his name. Then taking the nipple, Ross would suck, first one then the other. This had the effect of causing Demelza to pant and moan. Still Ross, paced himself. Moving his face to her belly, he gently kissed all around her navel. By now Demelza begged him to enter her. Ross rolled onto his back and pulled her on top, he would enjoy watching her face in the moonlight as she mounted him and finally found her release.  
Demelza knew Ross had demons that he battled to banish. From the moment Demelza entered Nampara, she assumed the responsibility to ease his torment. As the scullery maid, her duties were simple, work hard and complete her tasks to his expectations. Eventually their relationship reflected her aptitude to anticipate and fulfill his requests; often long before Ross ever realized them. Chores and more tasks completed without command, dinner appeared moments after his arrival, even creating an order to the house based on his patterns. So easily did Demelza move from servant to helpmate, long before that first night they joined. Even after Ross married her, Demelza continued to create a home that revolved around Ross and his needs. Though she lacked any learned knowledge in management, all Demelza did was born of a yearning to please Ross, to create a haven where he was protected. Long before she understood why, Demelza knew she loved Ross.

For Demelza, even their joining was more than to just satisfy a lust. The physical passion could not be denied, but something greater compelled her to cleave to Ross. Demelza saw Ross as the only person to value her, offer her respect, even encouraging her to broaden her mind. For Demelza this conduct spawned her natural talents and she quickly blossomed into a learned and capable young woman. Even before Ross married Demelza, she was the mistress of Nampara.

But, Demelza understood Ross needed more than a partner and to that end she worked to create a sanctuary, a place where the demons could not reach him. When Ross joined with her, Demelza knew he was safe in her arms, protected by her fierce and resolute determination. Together they had survived Julia's death, the threat of poverty and worse a possible death sentence, and eventually, even the specter of Ross' obsession with Elizabeth.

This second loving tonight Demelza needed as much as Ross. Too often her expectations of a quiet life focused on hearth and home seemed less than Ross desired. For him, there was always a need to accomplish more and an obligation that he was responsible for his tenants. Demelza valued time when it was just the two of them, no others entered and they became as one.

Allowing Ross to pull her on top, Demelza was more than ready for him to enter her. Taking her hand she placed his cock at her entrance, then slowly lowered herself on him. This time she listen for him to moan and call her name as he filled her. Once fully inside her, Demelza stretched her body along his, taking his hands and raising them above his head. Sliding her hands along his arms, feeling his strength in his muscles that could hew rock, chop wood, reap corn, or cradle the child. These arms she so loved when he caught her unaware and wrapped them around her. At his head, she pulled her fingers through his curls. Glorious and silky, Demelza loved to tousle them. Next she traced his face; his eyes that could go from dark and dangerous to loving gazes at her or the children, then his nose, the way he'd wrinkle it when Garrick came in after a hot day or when he'd burrow it along her hair line and ask what flowers she'd pick today, to his mouth, unsure if she enjoyed his kisses more or hearing him call her name and occasionally telling her that he loved her.

Tonight hearing him moan her name was enough. Demelza kissed him long and deep, before moving her mouth to his ear and whispering; “Ross.”  
Demelza then began to slide up and down his shaft, enjoying how he allowed her to set the pace. Sitting up right when his cock was fully inside her, she looked at him watching her and smiled. As she rose then returned to be filled by Ross. As this rhythm excited him Demelza felt Ross take her by the waist and hold her tight upon his groin. Demelza was never sure if it was only the passion she had when coupling with Ross or if it was the love that welled in her heart and mind, separate from their coupling that bound her completely to Ross. Combined she could not imagine a life without him. This time the desire that bordered on pain built slowly, but no less intense. Finally unable to endure the building longing, her sheath began to contract and pulse and she felt Ross release his seed deep inside her again. Demelza placed her head against his neck and called 'Ross' over and over.

While Demelza adjusted herself on top of him, Ross paused knowing she would take his cock in her hand and place it at the opening of her sheath. Her touch, so gentle but so arousing still amazed him. That Demelza would allow him to penetrate her and be satisfied by his loving was proof of her commitment to him. Still as his cock slid inside her, Ross knew, every time he had his satisfaction, Demelza chanced becoming with child again. That she was so willing to take this risk for him, reinforced how much she loved him. And for that Ross was both grateful and fearful. But, his need for her was great tonight. Ross enjoyed watching Demelza when she was this sensual. The way Demelza touched him during these encounters, connecting along his body with hers, playing with his hair, kissing his face, not in passion, but with a greater love, so gentle and focused on joining with him. Ross allowed Demelza to determine the pace of this coupling. Just being insider her, feeling her body on his, hearing her moan and call his name was a spur to his desire. As he felt Demelza increase the speed and intensity, Ross held her by the waist and balanced her, grinding her groin against his. As she began her release, Ross gave into his need and felt his seed explode inside her.

Both satisfied, they remained coiled together, Ross holding her in his arms and Demelza clinging to him. Finally the voices were quieted.


End file.
